What Are You Doing Here?
by ghostgirl19
Summary: "Jax." His eyes widened in fear. It couldn't be, he couldn't be here. It was impossible, why would he be here? What purpose does he have?


**What Are You Doing Here?**

Jax Novoa was walking hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, Emma Alonso, and couldn't be happier.

It was only a week ago that Emma had chosen him over Daniel. Emma was finally his, and he was finally hers...well, he has been hers for a long time now, but let's not get technical.

"Thank you for taking me to the zoo, Jaxy," Emma smiled.

"No problem, Em. I love taking you out," he grinned, bending down to peck her on the lips. He never went for cheek kisses, he always kissed her on the lips. He finally had to opportunity to, and he wasn't going to waste it.

As usual, Emma smiled and returned the short kiss. They continued walking until they reached her house.

"Looks like this is my stop," she sighed. "My dad still won't allow me to have boys over."

"I know. But I can still take you out on dates," he gave her a kiss. "And I can see you in school," another one, "and I can tele-transport to your room," another, "or I can simply freeze your father and see you more," another...

"Jax, I need to breathe!" she giggled, cheeks blushing scarlett while she tried to catch her breath.

"You better get used to being breathless when you're with me," he whispered, this time giving her a longer, more passionate kiss.

Emma was the first to break away, "I better get inside before my dad sees us. He's fine with me dating you, but I'm only allowed to see you for a limited amount of time."

"Alright," he surrendered. "See you tomorrow," he grinned. When Emma was inside her house, he made his way to his own. Well, more like mansion. His father owns a company, so naturally he has to live in a more expensive home.

He could've taken his dirtbike to pick up Emma, but she was still a little uneasy about it, plus they both liked walks better. A better opportunity to take it slower, just walk hand-in-hand, talk, etc. However, one of these days he was going to take her on a bike ride.

For once, life is good. The Council will be meddling less, Mia is good, Daniel is out of the way, he's friends with Andi, Emma is his girlfriend, and her powers were safe.

Jax smiled. It was a long time since he'd been genuinely happy.

He reached into his pocket for his keys, sticking one in the keyhole and unlocking the door.

He opened the door, dropped the keys on the small table, shut and locked the door again.

"Home again," he murmered. He took a few steps toward the kitchen to get something to eat when a voice chilled him to the bone.

"Jax."

His eyes widened in fear. It couldn't be, _he_ couldn't be here. It was impossible, why would he be here? What purpose does he have?

Jax gulped, looking up toward his father. The man regarded him with the same cold, calculating grey eyes he saw everyday back in Australia. As always his outfit was a pristine suit, Jax hardly ever saw him without it. His hair was neat and combed to perfection, with the right amount of hair product. The goatee he sported was trimmed without a single uneven hair.

His arms were behind his back as he studied his son.

"Dad...what are you doing here?" Jax finally spoke, in a voice sounding so vulnerable; only two people have ever heard it. His father, and Emma.

"Can't a father visit his son without any ill will?" He grinned. It wasn't like Jax's carefree grins, this one was simply manipulative.

"I...I-" He didn't know how to respond. He thought his father was done with him forever, and now for him to suddenly pop back into his life, and not on a laptop screen but in person no less!

Jake slowly walked down the stairs, "I simply came to check on your life, your," he pursed his lips as if something sour touched his tongue, " _reformed_ life."

Jax rose an eyebrow, "it's going well." He slowly replied, never taking his eyes off his father. He knew what he was like; the minute your back was turned, he'd strike.

"And to think, instead of living in this cottage," Jake sneered, "you could be living in a place twenty times larger. But you had to be the hero and save the Realm."

"Emma saved it, I only helped at the last minute."

"Ah, yes, the Chosen One." He frowned, "My powerful son, born to rule the world with an iron fist, falls victim to a mere girl's charms."

Jax narrowed his eyes, "I fell in love."

"Love makes you weak, that girl has turned you soft," he hissed.

He shook his head defiantly, "love didn't make me weak, it made me stronger. What about Mum?"

Jake turned his head away, "there's no need to bring her into this."

"I think there is. You loved her, and she loved you. She told me the story of how she was the shy, innocent witch and you brought her out of her shell."

"Shut up!" he shouted, grey eyes blazing in fury, "you will not ever mention her again!"

"Why?!" Jax was yelling, anger rising, "she was your wife! She was my mother! Stop blaming yourself for her death, there was nothing you could do!"

"It _is_ my fault! If I was with her in the car that day then she would still be alive!"

Jake shrunk down, releasing a breath. He stayed still, taking deep breaths. When he was calm again, he looked back at his son.

"You've been soft for long enough, I'm here to take care of things for you, since you are too inept to do anything yourself," he shook his head, "I never should have sent you here, I should've just pushed her in the portal myself."

"If I had never met Emma, I wouldn't be the good wizard I am today, so I guess I have to thank you for that," Jax sneered.

"Enough, I'm taking control now."

That made the mocking smile slip from Jax's face. "Huh?"

Before he could blink Jake sent a spell his way. The next time he blinked, he was staring at white.

It took a minute to register. "Oh my God," he whispered. "I'm in Limbo."

Only one thought ran in his head. He yelled out in a distressed cry, "EMMA!"

Jake smirked, "there. Now that _that's_ taken care of..."

He cast a spell, red magic engulfing him. He reached into his new jean's pocket, pulling out the cell phone.

He unlocked it, pressing the contact.

"Jax?" Came her voice.

"Hey, Emma," he spoke. "you'll never guess what happened. My dad bought me a car and he wants us to come visit him in Australia!"

 **A/N: I got inspiration for this from watching the extended s4 promo on the nick website, when they show Jax's father. I doubt this will happen in the show (then again, who knows) but this was fun to write :)**


End file.
